


Crash Landed

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barren Planet, Blue is almost down, Blue is happy lion, Crash Landing, Fluff, Healing, Keith is hurt, Lance cares for Keith, M/M, Mostly about Lance helping Keith out, Red is down, request, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Lance and Keith have crash landed on a barren planet with no way to contact the others. Lance thinks things will be alright till he sees Keith got hurt.





	Crash Landed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nym_Pseudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_Pseudo/gifts).



"Fucking hell-" Keith cursed, throwing his helmet off. Lance pulled his off as soon as he stepped out of Blue, looking around at the barren planet they found themselves on. Red was sprawled out on her side, eyes dull and mouth slacked open. Blue weakly lifted his head, rumbling softly to Lance. During a mission to defeat a fleet of Galra's, the two were thrown through a wormhole and crash landed on planet-who-know-what. Lance sighed, setting a hand on his hip. There was nothing around them. He could hear Keith cussing up a storm near Red. 

"Keith, bud, calm down over there," Lance ran a hand through his hair, feeling the heat of the planet start to get to him. "We need to try and contact the others.."

"Fuck off!" Keith snapped, flexing his hand and wincing. Lance frowned, tilting his head. Keith tsked and gripped his wrist, his whole arm shaking just a bit. Dropping his helmet, Lance found himself walking over to Keith. Without giving Keith a chance, he snatched his wrist and examined it. Keith winced, glaring at Lance. "What the fuck do you want, Lance?"

"You're hurt," Lance stated, not fazed when Keith snatched his hand back. 

"No, I'm not," he growled, turning away from him. Lance glanced at Blue before grabbing Keith's elbow. Keith squeaked, stumbling after the slightly taller teen. "H-Hey! Lance, let go!" Lance picked up his helmet on the way towards Blue and dragged Keith along with him, ignoring the tugs and curses Keith is giving him. Blue tilted his head and lowered his jaw, purring at the sight of Lance. Lance stepped in, patting his upper tooth before dragging Keith all the way into the cockpit. Keith finally huffed and gave up, following Lance reluctantly. "Lance-"

"Shut it, Mullet," Lance pulled his chair back and pushed Keith into it. Keith glared at him at the nickname, watching Lance walk around towards the end of the cockpit. He huffed, eyes flicking across the control panel that glowed blue in front of him. Blue rumbled softly at him, sending a warm shiver through his body. Keith sighed and pulled off the red cover on his wrist, wincing when he saw a bit of blood soaking through his suit. "'I'm not hurt' he said," Lance muttered, stepping out into Keith's vision again. Keith went to hide his wrist again but Lance already snatched his arm, sitting down in front of him. Lance set down the kit and turned Keith's hand palm up, narrowing his eyes at the blood soaking through. "What did you do?"

Keith sighed. "When we crashed, I lost my grip on the controls and.. I got slammed into the panel and my arm got slammed into something," he shrugged. "Didn't know it was that bad.."

Lance carefully starting to strip off the armor on his arm. "You never think it's that bad." Keith rolled his eyes, relaxing his hand. Lance reached into the kit and flicked out a small blade, lifting a pinch of the suit off of Keith's wrist to cut it open. Keith flinched when the suit squeezed around his wrist, exhaling shakily. Lance ripped the suit up slowly till his wrist was exposed. "Well, I would say at least he suit didn't rip when you got hit, but.."

"Don't," Keith shook his head, ignoring how his lips twitched up into a slight grin. Lance set his hand on his knee, reaching down into the kit for a rag and medicine. He pulled out a water bottle and dumped a bit onto the rag, lifting Keith's hand up to clean the blood off of his skin. The wound wasn't too bad or deep, and it thankfully didn't hit a vein. They didn't exactly have alcohol since it was from Earth, but Coran did give Lance a few lessons on most of the medicines he would find in Blue. The thick green liquid was as close as he could get to alcohol. It was more like a gel, now that Lance was using it. He dump a good chunk onto his hand and ran it along Keith's cut. Keith immediately jerked back, moving to jerk his hand back as well. 

"Hey, calm down," Lance said calmly, keeping a grip on his hand. Keith hissed in pain and began to shake when Lance rubbed the gel in, covering his eyes with his other hand. Lance mumbled quietly in Spanish, not putting a lot of pressure on Keith's skin. Keith soon opened his eyes again, concentrating on Lance's fingertips instead of the stinging pain the gel was causing. Lance smiled, lifting his eyes to meet Keith's. "There, not so bad anymore, huh?" 

"Yeah," Keith agreed, giving him a small smile. Lance's smile widened and he pulled his hand back to wipe off his fingers with another rag. Keith ignored the small feeling of disappointment at having Lance let go. Lance pulled out white bandages and stuck them on top of the cut, smoothing it out before pulling out some wrapping. "Here, hold these," he told Keith, holding the two ends of the ripped suit together. Keith nodded and held them with his other hand, only moving out of the way when Lance wrapped over it. "Bingo! All better," Lance grinned, running his thumb over the white bandages. 

"Thanks," Keith pulled his hand back, flexing his fingers. Lance nodded and stood up from leaning against the control panel, shutting the kit after putting everything away. Keith stood up when Keith moved towards the back of the cockpit, looking around at the controls. "Red won't be able to signal anyone. Think Blue will?"

"I don't know," Lance walked back over. "He's pretty beaten up." 

Blue rumbled quietly, making them both feel warm chills. Lance smiled and patted the control, pressing a few buttons to send out a signal. Keith sighed when it didn't work. "Guess we'll need to rely on Pidge here.."

Lance chuckled. "Knowing her, she'll find us.." Keith sat down against the wall, closing his eyes briefly. Lance looked down at him and sat down beside him soon after, hand ghosting over Keith's arm. "You alright?" Keith nodded, relaxing when he felt warmth go through him again. Lance smiled, hearing Blue begin to purr softly. Keith shifted uncomfortably, his head tilted towards his shoulder. Lance noticed and bit his lip, debating whether or not to go through his little idea. "Hey, Keith, you can lay you head down on my lap if you want." Keith opened his eyes and looked at Lance as if he grew another head. Lance smiled and stretched out his legs. "Come on, you should get some rest."

Keith sighed, nodding after a moment. He shifted onto his side, face away from Lance's stomach, and settled his head on his thighs. Lance could feel Blue growing happy with this and almost rolled his eyes, setting his hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith tensed just a bit under his touch, setting his hands in front of his face. Lance rubbed his arm gently, tilting his head back to rest against the wall. 

He might've dozed of for a bit, cause the next thing he heard was Pidge's voice. He forced his eyes open and groaned, spotting Pidge's face on one of the screens. She was calling out his name, face scrunched up in worry. Lance popped his neck, looking down to see Keith was still asleep. He lifted his head off of his lap, standing up to lean against his chair in Pidge's camera view. "Hey, I'm here."

She sighed in relief. "Thank, god. Is Keith with you?"

"Yeah, he's asleep," Lance looked over his shoulder at the paladin. "We're alright."

"Good," she typed in a few codes. "Shiro should be flying through a wormhole in a few ticks. Are the lions working?"

"Blue is barely up and Red is down."

"Alright, Black should be able to get them," Pidge nodded her head. "We'll see you soon." The screen cut off, leaving Lance in silence again. 

He moved back over to Keith, lifting him off of the ground. Keith was still out, exhausted from the previous mission. Lance smiled and settled Keith on one of the inner shelves in the back of the cockpit, pulling out a blanket in the top shelf to lay over Keith. He shifted slightly but stayed asleep, face completely relaxed. Lips pulled into a soft smile, Lance leaned down and brushed his lips over his forehead, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. 

He only pulled back because he heard the distant sound of a wormhole opening. "Here we go.."


End file.
